Bael Brewstorm
Bael Brewstorm was a Warrior of the Alliance and son of Mariam Brewstorm and Bael Brewstorm I. During his life, Bael had served valiantly in keeping peace between the Dunn clan and the Brewstorm clan. His efforts would be praised and feared, resulting in the kidnapping of Bael by the Dark Iron clan. Imprisoned for years, Bael would reach the status of being a symbol; a symbol of what the Dark Iron had done to the other clans. During his imprisonment in Blackrock Mountain, Bael would face many arduous times and face torture beyond what any being should face. To his death, Bael remained faithful to the Ironforge Dwarves and his dying words were targeted at Magni himself. Appearance Standing at around 4 feet, Bael had a stocky build like most of his race. He was balding at the top of his head, a long black ponytail hanging down the back of his head and a large beard sitting on his face. His broad physique was commonly covered in scars and wounds received by his captors. A member of the Brewstorm clan, Bael wore the armor of his father, who died at the hands of a Yeti years earlier. This consisted of an Iron breastplate and matching iron gauntlets. He wore a modified leather kilt, with the symbol of the Brewstorm clan imprinted on his upper pant thigh. Personality His brash and out going personality was common among the Dwarven race; however Bael was somewhat different. He had a fiery spirit, one that was unyielding and undying. His resolve was strong and even death didn't break him, despite the torture the Dark Iron acted upon him in an attempt to do so. His yearning to bring all Dwarves together under one banner is something that many saw as "insane" but some saw as the words of a visionary. The middle son of Bael Brewstorm I, Bael was not the one to take up the role as Leader of the Brewstorm clan but played a crucial role in bringing his clan together with the Dunn clan. This action is proof alone that Bael put his own people above all, later reassured in his willingness to take torture for the sake of the Dwarven race. In death, Bael's spirit still lives on, he has played an active role in guiding younger Dwarves who follow the ways of the Warrior. During the Brewfest, there have been sightings that Bael's spirit joins in with the festivities and drinking the ale that his clan had made for years. Biography A hero to many Dwarves; Bael was known for his fiery passion and strive to bring together all Dwarven clans under a single banner. Earning respect for his uniting of the Brewstorm clan and the Dunn clan; the respect did not come without a downside. The Dark Iron Dwarves, led by Emperor Dagran Thaurissan at the time saw Bael's idea as a "dangerous one" and took it upon themselves to remove him from the picture. Captured and kidnapped into Blackrock Mountain, Bael would be subjected to the worst forms of torture the Dark Iron clan knew. His death had come without mercy but his resolve was strong, his dying words a final message to Magni Bronzebeard. History Born to the Leader of the Brewstorm clan, Bael Brewstorm I and Mariam Brewstorm; Bael was the second son born to Bael. As the middle son, Bael's future was not to lead the clan but to follow in the footsteps of his father and to become a skilled Brewmaster. At a young age, Bael was sent to Ironforge where he would take up an apprenticeship under the Brewmaster named Gorgrum who was a personal friend of his fathers. Bael spent his teenage life and early adult life training to become a Brewmaster, Bael had secretly sought a different lifestyle. His older brother lived the life he yearned for; training in the harsh mountains fighting off members of the Dunn clan and killing the feared Yeti who inhabited the intricate cave systems beneath their homes. When word arrived one day, that both Bael Brewstorm I and his older brother Angor Brewstorm were killed in battle with the Yeti race, Bael was forced to return home on terms he wasn't inclined to. Despite the overwhelming feeling of sadness, Bael pushed on and took the reigns. As the leader of the Brewstorm clan, Bael not only gained much respect but also took up a different role on the battlefield. Adorning his father's armor, Bael had taken up the role as a Warrior. He wielded both the swords of his father and his brother; Haldren and Gimil. The threat of the Yeti proved to be too much for Bael to simply "attack and kill" leading to a new idea that had sat in his mind for ages. His fellow Dwarven people whom the Brewstorm constantly fought against for control of land, the Dunn clan, had also saw an enemy in the Yeti. Bael brought to the leader of the Dunn clan the idea of a truce, one that will not only end any conflict between fellow Dwarves but also end the Yeti from their homes. The Dunn clan agreed and a truce was forged; what Bael had done didn't seem like a major turning point but this proved otherwise. Magni Bronzebeard, High Thane of Ironforge took note of Bael's accomplishment and rewarded him the title of . Bael had went on to bring the idea of uniting all Dwarven clans under one banner to Magni. This plan spread to many clans throughout Azeroth and some felt relieved that such a plan could be drafted and some started uproars. The Dark Iron clan, led by Dagran Thaurissan were one of the few who were against such a plan. The idea that their rivaling Dwarves uniting left a bad taste in the Emperor's mouth. He orchestrated the kidnapping of Bael and succeeded. To the members of the Brewstorm clan, Yeti had attacked and kidnapped Bael and Magni called out for the Yeti to be taken out, even gaining the Gnomes assistance in the purging of the Khaz Modan. Within the Blackrock Mountain, Bael was subjected to the worst forms of torture possible. He was beaten and pushed to the point of death, but he refused to break. His resolve was unyielding and his spirit burned. His calls and screams were not of agony but of sadness that he could not see how the Dwarves emerged after his death. His dying words were a message to Magni; asking for the High Thane to stay strong to what the Dwarves believe in. Trivia * Despite being a Brewmaster/Warrior, Bael was often seen accompanied by his Wolf companion Skalf.